Ten Thousand Miles
by Foxwox
Summary: Her destiny has arrived and the time has come to fight Apocalypse.The X-men have prepared for battle to save the world.Sacrifices will be made.Forbidden love is found out.Will there be tragedy or can her life be saved?ROMY song by Mary Chapin Carpenter
1. Part 1

***I own NOTHING but the story idea.

******This takes place in the Ascension arc***

*Italics = Thoughts

*Underlined = Lyrics

*Bold = Phone Conversations

* * *

Fare thee well  
My own true love  
Farewell for a while  
I'm going away  
But I'll be back  
Though I go 10,000 miles

* * *

Rogue excited the war room after being briefed, along with the others, by Logan on the plan to take out Apocalypse. She and Sam (Cannonball) would go with Nick Fury to pick up what would hopefully be their secret weapon against the ancient mutant.

As she walked down the metal corridor, she heard voices. Peering around the corner, she saw Scott embracing Jean as she cried for the Professor and Storm. A sudden surge of sadness and the need for comfort came over the girl and she rushed silently up the stairs to her room that had been built when the mansion was rebuilt. Locking the door, the auburn haired girl pulled out her cell phone and sat on the edge of her bed. Going to her contacts, Rogue pressed talk and waited for the voice she needed so badly to hear.

"**Oui?" **asked a male voice other the other side. Rogue forced herself not to break down.

"**Remy?" **she said, using her boyfriend's real name. After getting to know him better, she had fallen in love with Remy LeBeau or as her teammates knew him, Gambit. Yes, he was the enemy, but no one had to know about them yet, right? Personally Rogue suspected Logan knew or had an idea about them, but he never said anything.

"**Cher? Êtes-vous d'accord (Dear, are you okay)?" **A small lump was forming in her throat.

"**Oh Remy, Ah… Remy the Professah and Storm, they've been takin' bah Apocalypse, just lahke Magneto. Ah'm so sorreh, Ah know Storm was ya friend."** Rogue heard him inhale sharply.

"**Merde (another word for crap), so what now?" **Silence followed giving him an unnecessary hint that there was a bigger reason for her calling.

"**Rogue, ce qui est mauvais (What's wrong)?" **his voice grew serious. Rogue held her head in her right hand.

"**We're goin' tah Egypt tah fiaght him. There are four teams that will split, one tah a pyramid and one tah the sphinx. Sam and Ah are goin' with Nick Fury tah pick up Dorian. He has the powah tah manipulate energy. Ah'll absorb him and Sam will get us inside tah deliver the final hit,"** Rogue took in a shaky breath, bracing herself for what she had to say next. **"Listen Remy, Ah gotta tell ya somethin' 'fore Ah go…" **Remy cut her off.

"**Cher, y' makin' it sound like y' ain't comin' back."**

"**Ah… Ah'm not sure if Ah am,"** she whispered.

"**Non Cher, den y' ain't goin'. I won't let y'." **Rogue inwardly screamed at his stubbornness.

"**Remy, Ah have tah! Don't ya get it? Ah'm the onleh one who can. Besides, Ah set him free. Ah was the final key. Yes," **she cut off his protests, **"Ah was undah mahnd control, but it was meh none the less. Riaght now Ah have two options. One is tah beh a coward and not fiaght, causing the world to lose ovah half its population and maybeh killin' us both. Mah othah option is tah go with Logan's plan and attack him."** Remy stopped her for a moment.

"**Mais (But), Rogue- Cher, y' could be…"** the Cajun trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"**Killed? Yeah Remy, Ah may diah, but if it will stop him, Ah'm willin' tah sacrifice mahself and do this,"** tears began to silently fall down her cheeks. **"Ah just wish Ah coulda kissed ya for real without mah powers stoppin' us."**

"**Anna…"** her boyfriend began only to be interrupted by a knock on Rogue's door.

"Stripes, ya got five minutes before you leave. Come on out and say goodbye," Logan said through the wood.

"Alriaght Logan, Ah'll beh down in a minute," the southern belle called.

"**Anna, please, don't do dis.** **Je t'aime (I love you)," **Remy pleaded. The rising lump in her throat finally caused a sob to come out.

"**Ah'm so sorreh Remy. Ah love yah so much."**

"**Non, Anna… ROGUE!"**

"**Goodbah." **With that said Rogue hung up on Remy's voice. Putting down the phone, Rogue wiped her eyes and left her room. But, before she left, the girl grabbed a Queen of Hearts card from under her pillow and tucked it into her belt.

* * *

Hours later, Rogue sat in a S.H.E.I.L.D. helicopter with Fury, Sam, Dorian, and his mother. The little boy was by her teammate, playing go-fish with a pack of cards. The sight of the cards made her heart ache with desire. After wiping her eyes and hanging up the phone, Rogue had gone down to the hanger to say farewell. Kitty had hugged her tightly, trying not to cry. Jean had smiled and Scott had given her a half-hug. Kurt, her adopted brother had been next. The words he had said burned in her mind. _Achten Sie darauf meine Schwester._ (Take care my sister). Beast spoke words of encouragement and wished her luck. The last person she spoke to was Logan.

_

* * *

_

~Flashback~

"Ya be careful, okay Stripes?" he said. Rogue nodded, looking up at him through her hair. "Alright then, we'll see you at the sphinx."

The auburn haired girl turned to leave with Sam and Fury. She had only walked a few steps when she spun back around and sprinted over to him, hugging the man that had become like a father to her. Logan grunted in surprise, but wrapped his arms around her tightly moment later without hesitance.

"Ah love yah Logan," Rogue whispered so only his sensitive ears could hear. He patted her back and she let go with a knowing smile. He loved her, but his tough appearance was necessary. Once more she turned to leave, only this time she didn't look back.

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

The next thing Rogue knew, Sam was shaking her shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts. They had reached the sphinx. It was time.

* * *

Rogue slid open the side door of the chopper and looked out. The wind blew her hair around and she took a deep breath. Putting on a brave face, she turned around to address Dorian's mom.

"It's okay, Miss Leech. This is as far as Dorian has tah go." She knelt down so she was eye level to the young boy who hid behind his mom's leg.

"Please don't beh scared. Lahke Ah said, the ability ya have tah shut down the energy around ya, it'll save a lot of people," she removed her right glove, " Ah'm just gonna borrow it for awhile. Are ya ready?"

The little boy looked up at his mom then back to Rogue and nodded. Rogue reached out and touched his forehead for a second. Dorian gave a soft moan as he fell unconscious into his mom's arms. Rogue stood up, glancing at Nick Fury who nodded. The wind whipped her hair back again as she put on her glove. Sam came forward and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Together they shot off into the sphinx.

* * *

Rogue and Cannonball found Logan struggling with Mystique outside of Apocalypse's tomb. The untouchable girl raised her arms and shut off the shape shifter's powers.

"It's about time you two showed up," growled Wolverine. The pair ran towards the door as he cut a hole through it. "Go, go, go!" he urged them as Mystique got to her feet. Climbing through the opening, Rogue was enraged to find an unconscious Kurt. Sam grabbed her brother and left. Lifting her arms, Rogue cut off the ancient mutant's power. Quickly and quietly she hurried to the capsule where the villain lay.

"You've used us for the last time," she said fiercely. The mutant's eyes open and he tried to grip her arm, but she closed the lid pieces. Logan suddenly jumped on top of the lid.

"Turn the power back one," he ordered. Rogue did as she was told and he dug his claws into the control panel. The pair then began to run towards the door, away from the time machine, Logan was further ahead. The next thing Rogue knew, she was flying through the air. There was pain, and then darkness came over her. The last thing on her mind was her boyfriend's face.


	2. Part 2

***I own NOTHING but the story idea.

******This takes place in the Ascension arc***

*Bold = Phone Conversations

*Italics = Thoughts/ Telepathy

*Underlined = Lyrics

* * *

10,000 miles  
My own true love  
10,000 miles or more  
The rocks may melt  
And the seas may burn  
If I should not return

* * *

Logan looked back over his shoulder at Rogue as a wave of power hit her, sending her sailing through the wall in front of them, hard.

"ROGUE!" he bellowed as the machine disappeared forever. Sprinting faster, he reached the rubble of what had been a wall and began to dig her out. After a moment of searching, he found her gloved hand and then the rest over her body. Logan was horrified at the sight of the unconscious girl. He called her name, but received no reply. Taking off his right gloves he touched her cheek, but there was no pull of her powers. A tear escaped his hazel eye and ran down his bristly cheek. Gently gathering her lifeless form in his arms, Logan carried her from the sphinx.

* * *

Scott and Jean were embracing each other as the others all celebrated outside the sphinx when he caught the sight a small jet landing by the Blackbird. It powered down and a figure hurried out. His attention was changed when a cry of anguish sounded from Kurt.

"Keine meine Schwester (no my sister)!" the blue furred teen cried, running on all fours over to Logan who held Rogue's limp body in his arms. They all rushed over to him to see if she was alright, but the look on the Canadian's face and a shake of his head gave them their answer. Kurt had tears running down his cheeks. Logan saw the figure that Scott had seen racing over, trench coat billowing. Scott moved to intercept him, but Logan, along with the Professor, stopped him.

"It's okay Shades," Wolverine told him.

"What do you mean its okay? He's the enemy," Cyclops shouted as Gambit reached them.

"No, he isn't, not anymore."

Remy was disgusted at the sight of his girlfriend. Her white streak was stained red with blood while cuts and bruises marred her body. Her uniform was in shreds, her right ankle twisted in an awkward position. The small crowd parted and he approached Logan who relinquished his hold. Shakily, Remy took her body from Logan's outstretched arms. Remy slid down to the sandy earth in shock, Rogue's head hanging limply over his arm.

"Oh Cher, que voulait-il faire pour vous (Oh Cher what did he do to you)?" he murmured in French. Tenderly he stroked her cheek while Kurt and the girls cried. "Je suis donc désolé Anna. J'ai essayé d'obtenir ici plus tôt. Si elle n'étaient pas pour le guildes, j'aurais été. (I'm so sorry Anna. I tried to get here sooner. If it weren't for the guilds I would have been.)" Logan and Xavier herded the X-Men back towards the jet to give the Cajun some privacy. Remy held Rogue while he recalled how he was able to get here.

_

* * *

_

~Flashback~

Remy stood in his father's office and before his sat his father Jean-Luc and the leader of the Assassins' Guild, Marius Boredeaux. He was confronting them about his arranged marriage to Marius' daughter Belladonna.

"Mais père, dis is stupide (But father, stupid). Bella et moi (and I) don't love each other anymore. Dis would only cause more problèmes between de guilds. Why y' gon' make us go t'rough wit dis?" the red-eyed teen argued insistently. His adopted father looked at the other guild patriarch. Marius' eyes were hard to read, but his curiosity could be felt through Remy's empathy.

"Give moi un good reason as t' why y' won't marry mon fille (my daughter)," he said. The young man in question didn't hesitate for a second.

"Because, I love someone else." The leaders shared a surprised look.

"Qui (who)?" a tender smile spread across Remy's face.

"Her name be Rogue. She be de un who 'elped get y' out Jean-Luc et I love 'er more dan anyt'ing in de world," as he said this his cell phone rang. At Jean-Luc's nod, he answered.

"**Oui?" **Rogue's voice cracked on the line.

"**Remy?" **A concerned look came across the thief's features.

"**Cher? Êtes-vous d'accord (Dear, are you okay)?" **he asked worriedly.

"**Oh Remy, Ah… Remy the Professah and Storm, they've been takin' bah Apocalypse, just lahke Magneto. Ah'm so sorreh, Ah know Storm was ya friend." **Grief struck him at her words. Ororo or "Stormy" as he affectionately called her had been a close family friend for years. Remy ran a hand down his face.

"**Merde (another word for crap), so what now?" **The silence that followed his question made Remy uncomfortable and he sensed that there was a bigger problem.** "Rogue, ce qui est mauvais (What's wrong)?" **he asked seriously. At the caller's name the guild patriarchs glanced at one another for a second time.

"**We're goin' tah Egypt tah fiaght him. There are four teams that will split, one tah a pyramid and one tah the sphinx. Sam and Ah are goin' with Nick Fury tah pick up Dorian. He has the powah tah manipulate energy. Ah'll absorb him and Sam will get us inside tah deliver the final hit," **Remy heard her inhale shakily.** "Listen Remy, Ah gotta tell ya somethin' 'fore Ah go…" **It was then that he cut her off, the tone in her voice starting to scare him.

"**Cher, y' makin' it sound like y' ain't comin' back."**

"**Ah… Ah'm not sure if Ah am." **Remy's gutfelt as if it had been frozen over by ice when Rogue said this.

"**Non Cher, den y' ain't goin'. I won't let y'," **he stubbornly replied.

"**Remy, Ah have tah! Don't ya get it? Ah'm the onleh one who can. Besides, Ah set him free. Ah was the final key. Yes," **she cut off his protests, **"Ah was undah mahnd control, but it was meh none the less. Riaght now Ah have two options. One is tah beh a coward and not fiaght, causing the world to lose ovah half its population and maybeh killin' us both. Mah othah option is tah go with Logan's plan and attack him."** It was then that Remy was able to stop her.

"**Mais (But), Rogue- Cher, y' could be…" **he couldn't finish his sentence; the thought of her being killed tore him apart.

"**Killed? Yeah Remy, Ah may diah, but if it will stop him, Ah'm willin' tah sacrifice mahself and do this." **Remy knew Rogue was crying as she continued.** "Ah just wish Ah coulda kissed ya for real without mah powers stoppin' us."**

"**Anna…" **The only other people who knew her name were Kurt, Logan, and Professor Xavier. Remy called her Anna whenever they were together, but not in front of others they knew.A faintknock followed by Logan's gruff voice could be heard on her side of the line. Rogue responded and returned to their conversation.

"**Anna, please, don't do dis.** **Je t'aime (I love you),"** the thief pleaded. Jean-Luc stared at his adopted son. Remy had been with many women, but never, not even to Bella, had he said those words to a girl.

"**Ah'm so sorreh Remy. Ah love yah so much."**

"**Non, Anna… ROGUE!"**

"**Goodbah." **The line went dead.

"NON, NON, NON, NO!" Remy yelled as he snapped his phone shut.

"Remy, mon fils (my son), what's goin' on?" asked the Thieves' Guild's leader.

"Ma cher is gon' t' get 'erself killed." Marius was confused by his words.

"Quoi (what)?"

"Apocalypse, de mutant I told y' bout 's in Egypt. Père, he… he got Storm." Jean-Luc closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment while Remy continued. "Rogue was de final key 't settin' 'im free. So now de team she be on is gon' go t' Egypt et try 't stop 'im. Rogue is de last part to de plan." Marius spoke.

"Dat's très brave (very)." Remy's gaze whipped to the assassin beside his father. His demonic eyes blazed crimson as he bellowed back.

"'Tis suicide! She's sacrificing 'erself 't do somet'ing dat might not work!"

The room was silent for a moment until Jean-Luc spoke.

"'S go after 'er." The other two men looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Quoi?" asked the teen.

"I said, go et stop 'er."

"What's de catch?" Remy asked suspiciously. Jean-Luc looked his youngest son.

"'Ere's de deal, y' go et try 't save dis femme (girl) et if she lives, we'll find another way 't create peace. Mais, if she dies, y' have 't marry Belladonna, d'accord?"

"Oui, merci père," Remy replied in shock as his father reached into his desk and fished out a key.

"Take de jet with Henri. It should get 'y dere quickly." Grabbing the key, Remy bowed to the older men and ran out. He could be heard shouting his older brother's name as the door shut. Jean-Luc turned back to Marius who had a smirk on his face. "Désolé (sorry) mais, dis maybe de only way 't get mon fils back."

The latter nodded in understanding. They exchanged farewells and the Assassins' leader left.

* * *

Remy skidded into the kitchen at the sight of his brother. Sadly he wasn't alone.

"REMY ETIENNE LEBEAU, What 'ave I told y' bout runnin' in moi kitchen?" chided Tante Mattie.

"Désolé Tante, mais dere's not time 't waste. Henri, mon frère (my brother), allez (let's go). We 'ave 't save ma cher," Remy said skirting past the small yet plump older black woman who held a rolling pin in her right hand.

"Is dis de femme y' been tellin' moi bout chile?" she asked.

"Oui Tante. Henri, maintenant, nous avons d'aller (now, we have to go)."

"Y' just bring dis femme back so y' Tante c'n meet 'er."

"Oui Tante, je vais (I will)," Remy replied obediently, kissing her cheek. He sprinted out the door followed closely by Henri. _'Hold on Cher, I'm comin'.'_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

The younger X-Men and Piotr began to get situated on the Blackbird while Jean, Kurt, Scott, Logan, and the Professor gave Gambit a few more private moments with Rogue. The red haired telepath wept into Scott's shoulder while he angrily spoke to the adults.

"I don't see why we're doing this, it's not right," said Cyclops. Logan looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

"It's outta respect, bub. Rogue and the Cajun have been together since Louisiana. I've suspected something and found it to be true when I went tah get Rogue earlier. She was on the phone with him. My guess is it was to say goodbye. He loves her and she loves…loved him," the Canadian explained, faltering towards the end. It hadn't sunken in yet that she was dead. Xavier spoke up.

"I believe this is what she knew would happen. I just wish it wasn't true. If Hank's research is correct, once she gained control, Rogue would have been the most powerful mutant in the world. Her sacrifice…" the Professor trailed off, shutting his eyes in concentration.

"Professor?"

"Chuck?"

_~Ah'm heah.~_

_~Rogue?"~_

"Rogue?" Xavier said telepathically as well as out loud.

_~Ah'm still heah Professah. Please help meh.~_ Rogue's voice called weakly. The telepath's eyes snapped open.

"Jean get the medical kit, now! Be sure to grab the defibrillator," he ordered and she did as she was told.

"Vhat iz going on?" asked Kurt.

"Rogue's mind contacted me. She's still alive, but just barely." The five of them ran over to mourning Remy who had been joined by Henri.

"Gumbo, lay her on the ground, now!" bellowed Logan. Confused, Remy did as he was ordered and scooted back a bit. A claw shot out of Wolverine's right hand and he used it to tear the remains of the top half of Rogue's uniform down the middle. Jean quickly moved to Logan's spot.

"Charging to 200… clear!" she yelled, making everyone step back. A jolt went through Rogue's body as the electrical current shocked her heart. After a moment Jean felt for a pulse, but couldn't find one.

"Charging to 300… clear!" The result was the same.

"Charging to 400… clear!" Henri placed a hand on Remy's shoulder in attempts reassure him. Remy watched his girlfriend's back arch off the sandy ground in slow motion. _'Please God, don't take 'er away from moi,' _he silently prayed. Rogue's back settled on the ground once more. They all held their breath as Jean tried to find her pulse.

"Yes! Her heart's beating, but she's not breathing." Turning to Remy she said, "Gambit, breathe into her mouth after I count to five."

He nodded and watched as she did five chest compressions. Pinching Rogue's nose shut, he opened her mouth and exhaled. Removing his lips, he waited for Jean before breathing again. The third attempt ended the same way with the unconscious girl still not breathing.

"Come on Anna, fight," Remy murmured as he exhaled for the fourth time. Jean went to do another round of compressions when a choked coughing sound came from the injured girl. Gently they rolled her onto her side as Rogue fought air back into her lungs. The surrounding group of younger X-Men, who had seen them run over and followed, cheered as some cried in delight.

"We need to get her back to the mansion immediately. I'm not sure how long she'll remain stable or how badly she's hurt," Jean told the Professor. He nodded and gave Remy a reassuring smile to come with them.

"Henri," Remy said to his brother, taking off his trench coat and wrapping it around Rogue for not only warmth, but decency's sake as well, "Dites-le à père que je suis avec x-hommes et j'appellerai bientôt (tell father that I'm with the X-Men and I'll call soon)."Carefully he lifted his girlfriend's fragile body into his arms and turned to Henri.

"Je vais (I will)," he replied clapping his sibling's shoulder. "Prendre soin mon petit frère (take care my little brother)." With that said , Henri headed back to the Thieves' Guild's jet.

* * *

Charles quickly lead them back to the Blackbird followed by Scott and Kurt who were rounding up the younger students. Logan and Jean remained close to Remy and the unconscious girl in his arms. Once on the jet, Gambit nodded to his old partner, Piotr, who smiled back. Jean lead the thief to the back area of the jet. Carefully Remy lowered Rogue onto the cot that Logan had pulled out of the wall. She reflexively moaned at the loss of his natural body heat created by his powers and grabbed a handful of his uniform top in her right hand. Tenderly prying off her fingers, Remy kissed her hair covered forehead then brushed her bangs out of her face. Stepping back, he allowed room for Logan to approach her and touch his bare hand to Rogue's cheek.

"Why isn't she absorbing me?" the shorter man growled in frustration.

"I'm not sure, but that isn't our main concern right now," said the professor as he started up the Blackbird and Logan sat down beside him.

"Can you lift her head up a little so I can put this on her?" Jean asked Remy who complied with her request. The red head placed an oxygen mask over Rogue's mouth and nose and then began to check her over. As she did this, she called Beast on her head set. Once she explained the situation, he had her give him a description of the injured girl.

"Her left ankle is swollen and I think it might be broken. Her head wound stopped bleeding, as have the other cuts. The entire torso is bruised and she probably broke at least one," she paused at the sight of something strange. "Dr. McCoy, did you give Rogue stitches recently? There's almost a dozen on her left side in a long vertical row."

"No, I don't recall he being hurt and I certainly didn't give her stitches," the man replied in a puzzled tone. Remy spoke up.

"Excusez-moi (Excuse me) mais, I know where she got dem," he said. Jean looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Where?"

"I did dem. 'Twas after a fight she had wit a gang of anti-mutant protesters. She was on 'er way t' moi place when dey tried t' stop 'er. Dey 'ad seen 'er on de news before. She fought like 'ell, mais un 'ad a knife. He got 'er in de side, she absorbed 'im et de others ran off. She told moi dat de next t'ing she knew was she was at moi door. I gave 'er somet'ing for de pain et took 'er t' de bathroom to fix 'er up de best I could," he sighed, glancing at Rogue. "Told 'er t' go see y' Monsieur McCoy, mais I guess she didn't listen. He rolled up his left sleeve to reveal nearly healed marks from Rogue's nails. "De femme got some sharp claws." Kurt appeared in the doorway.

"Vhen did zis happen?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Bout a week ago." Logan heard this and turned around with a snarl.

"What! Why didn't she say anything?" Remy shrugged.

"Don'no mon ami. I wasn't able t' make sure she did 'cause I had business t' attend t' in N'Awleans."

The Canadian turned back to the front and said to Xavier, "I'm gonna want some answers when that girl wakes up Chuck."

"I believe we all want them as well my friend."


	3. Part 3

***I own NOTHING but the story idea.

******This takes place in the Ascension arc***

*Underlined = Lyrics

*Bold = Phone Conversations

*Italics = Thoughts/ Telepathy

* * *

Oh don't you see  
That lonesome dove  
Sitting on an ivy tree  
She's weeping for  
Her own true love  
As I shall weep for mine

* * *

Hours later, the Blackbird landed in the hanger at the Institute. Beast was waiting for them in the infirmary while Storm remained in the hanger to greet them along with the others that had helped them. The X-Men piled out of the jet quickly and quietly. For those who didn't know what was going on, this confused them until the final person exited. Ororo, as well as most of the students, let out a gasp of shock when Remy walked down the ramp with Rogue wrapped motionlessly I his coat once more. Her eyes met his.

"Bonjour (hello) Stormy," he said. She gave him a smile, but it faded at the sight of the girl in his arms.

"Goddess! Quickly, come with me Re…Gambit," she told him, nearly slipping out his real name. Jean led the way as the rushed to Beast.

"Oh my stars and garters, she's worse than I thought. Put her over here," Hank ordered Remy, putting on a pair of gloves. Remy carried Rogue over to the bed that he pointed out and carefully laid her down. Jean came up next to him and removed the trench coat. Wordlessly, he took it back. "Jean, get some wet cloths. We need to wipe of the dried blood so we can see where it's coming from and stop infection. Ororo…" he finished giving her a look. The weather witch nodded in understanding and wrapped and arm around Remy's back.

"Come on Gambit, you have to leave the room. You can't be in here right now," she told him gently as she tried to usher him out.

"Mais (But) Storm, s'il vous plait (please), I…" he pleaded. She lowered her voice.

"I know Remy, but out have to wait outside. I'm sorry. Go on, you've done your part, let us do ours." She squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and he reluctantly left.

* * *

Professor Xavier sat behind his desk in his immense office. Before him, his students, the Brotherhood, and Piotr all were standing, sitting, or leaning on the walls, waiting for him to speak. Some of them had tears running from their eyes while a few looked confused as to what happened. The telepath cleared his throat to being.

"First off I would like to congratulate you all. Today, Apocalypse was defeated and the world was saved," he gave a tired sigh, "but it came with a heavy price. Many of you know of how he was to be stopped. Logan's plan worked, but something went wrong. After Rogue and Logan started the time machine, they began to flee Apocalypse's tomb. A shockwave from the machine as it disappeared hit Rogue who was behind Logan, sending her through a wall." A few students glanced over to where Logan was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed and his head bowed. "It collapsed on top of her. Logan was about to uncover her, but he was too late." A sob came from Kitty when she heard this and Lance embraced her while Kurt took her hand in his as he cried silently.

"Rogue was legally dead for almost eight minutes before Jean and Gambit were able to make her heart and lungs work again. Rogue's powers aren't absorbing anyone and I am not sure why, but I will find out the reason."

"Why is Gambit here? I mean, come on man, we didn't even ask him to help us. How can you and Logan let him be alone with Rogue?" demanded Evan.

"Gambit is here because of Rogue. As for him being alone with her, I can assure you that he is downstairs waiting outside the infirmary while Beast, Jean, and your aunt try to save her life," Charles replied in a cool, yet stern tone. Evan looked away.

"Now I know you're all worried, but we've all had an exhausting day. You have two hours to get ready for bed and then lights out." A couple protests sound saying it was only seven o'clock, but they all filed out. Logan and Scott showed Piotr and the Brotherhood boys to a guest room to stay the night. Wanda followed Kitty to her room so she could use the extra bed.

* * *

Storm and Jean left the infirmary nearly three hours after Rogue was brought in. The teen was sent upstairs to rest so Storm could deal with Gambit. The Cajun sat on the floor against the wall with his head pointed to the ceiling, his eyes shut. He must have been in deep though when she approached because he didn't know she was there until she lightly touched his shoulder. His demonic eyes opened immediately.

"Stormy?" he said as he got to his feet. The white haired goddess gave him a hug which he gladly returned. "How is she?" Remy asked as they broke apart.

"Weak, but stable. Hank believes if she makes it through the night her chances will greatly increase," she informed him as they entered Rogue's room. Hank was there checking a monitor.

"Ah, hello Gambit," he said turning around. Remy quietly replied hello as he went to Rogue's other side.

"How is she?" he asked again. Beast looked at her chart.

"Well, she's doing her best for the moment, but I'll know more in the morning once her tests and blood work is done. Her brain is slightly more active than a person's would be in her current state so I'll be keeping an eye on it. She has a few stitches in her forehead, here." He moved her bangs aside to show a white bandage over her forehead.

"She has two cracked ribs, one broken from the chest compressions, and four bruised. Her right left wrist is fractured and she also managed to snap her right ankle in half. Oh, by the way, I must complement the work you side on her side. Where did you learn to do stitches?" Remy shrugged.

"Ma famille (My family) runs a dangerous business," he stated simply. Realizing that he wasn't going to elaborate, Dr. McCoy nodded and closed the chart.

"Alright, I'm off to get some rest, but I'll be back in a few hours to check up on things. You may stay with her, but don't hesitate to call me if something looks off. Don't worry my boy, Rogue's a fighter." The blue furred man left leaving Remy and Storm alone with Rogue. The weather witch pulled out something from her pocket.

"I found this in Rogue's belt when I took off her uniform," she said handing him the worn Queen of Hearts card. The thief smiled softly at the card.

"Merci (thanks) Stormy," he murmured. The woman draped the trench coat that he had placed on the bed around his shoulders.

"Get some rest my friend," she told him and left.

* * *

Once storm was gone, Remy was able to get a closer look at his girlfriend. The blood and dirt had been washed from her pale skin and hair. Rogue was dressed in a soft, lose hospital gown, her face free of makeup and a white bandage on her forehead. Her left wrist was wrapped in a purple cast and her left leg hung in a sling to keep it elevated. It was wrapped in a white cast with ice covering it.

Remy couldn't get over how tiny she looked in the bed. A snow white piece of hair brushed across her face. Remy's bare finger tips skimmed her skin as he tucked it behind her ear. His finger ran lightly down her cheek before he removed his hand to hold her right one.

'_Her skin is so soft,'_ he though. The thief continued to stare at Rogue until the silence was broken by a deep voice clearing their throat. Remy's demonic gaze turned to rest on Wolverine. The feral man to up straight from where he leaned in the doorway and came closer.

"'Ro sent down some clothes for you to use," Logan curtly told him, tossing the clothes to him, which he easily caught.

"Merci," Remy replied. Logan grunted and jerked his head towards the hall.

"There's a bathroom two doors down to the left. Go get changed. I'll stay with her," the Canadian said. Knowing it wasn't a suggestion, Remy let go of Rogue's hand. Once he left, Logan sat in the unoccupied seat and held Rogue's petite hand in his larger one.

"You did it Stripes, you saved us. You also scared the hell out of everyone and made them cry, even me. No one's been able to do that for a long time. Now ya gotta wake up so I can heal you. I can't stand seein' you hurt like this. And you got some major explainin' ta do kid. Did you really think we wouldn't find out about him? I'll save the lecture until you feel better, but first you need ta open your eyes." Logan softly ran his gloveless hand down the side of his "daughter's" head. "You're gonna pull through this Anna Marie, I know you will." Remy had witnessed part of this from the hall, but waited to enter until Logan was finished, knowing how special his girlfriend was to the older man. Wolverine stood up when he came back in.

"You hurt that girl Cajun," his claws shot out, "and they won't ever find the pieces."

"I would never hurt ma chéri (dear)," Remy replied firmly. Logan retracted his claws.

"Good," he said and walked out.

* * *

A hand on Remy's shoulder caused him to jerk awake. Startled, Jean jumped back, almost dropping the tray of food she held.

"Oh, sorry Gambit," she apologized quickly. Tiredly, the thief rubbed his eyes.

"Non, non, je suis désolé (I'm sorry). I usually don' sleep dat heavy," he replied. She smiled.

"I brought you some breakfast. Don't worry Kitty didn't make it, Storm did so it should taste good." This caused a smirk to crawl across Remy's lips.

"Bon (good), er…Rogue told moi bout Chaton's (Kitty's) cooking. Good t'ing Stormy 's a good cook," he said as Jean placed the tray on a small rolling table in front of him. His gaze rested on Rogue and the smirk disappeared from his features. A breathing tube was taped to her mouth.

"When did dat 'appen?"

"Oh, um, Rogue was having trouble breathing earlier this morning, so Dr. McCoy intubated her. He doesn't think she'll need it long, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Remy nodded and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Y' boyfriend doesn't like de fact dat I'm 'ere et de fact dat Rogue's avec moi (with me), non?" The redhead blushed in embarrassment and shook her head no.

"No, he doesn't, sorry. He can be paranoid sometimes. He just can't understand that Rogue's willingly with you. He wants proof. The fact that you kidnapped her doesn't help your case."

"Kidnapped 's such a harsh word. I borrowed ma cher, not kidnapped, et she's forgiv'n moi. Took a while, mais she did," Remy corrected. Jean laughed and then silence surrounded the pair once more.

"Well, I know that, despite what Scott and the others think, you're good for her. she's seems a lot happier now," she said, picking up the empty tray. Remy smiled fondly at the unconscious girl.

"Ma chérie (my darling) 's an amazin' femme (girl). I certainly don' deserve 'er, not wit de t'ing I've done," he honestly replied. Jean gave him a gentle glance.

"I don't know your past, but I'm positive that you're what she needs right now."

With that said, the telepath left.

* * *

The hours seemed to drag by as everyone waited for news on Rogue. Remy remained glued to her side, not once leaving except to use the restroom. After Jean had left, the Professor, Logan, Kurt, and Kitty had stopped by. Kitty had fallen into another fit of tears at the sight of her best friend, causing Kurt to take her back upstairs. Xavier had attempted to get in contact with Rogue's mind again, but was unable to. Logan's efforts to get her powers to work failed as well. Hank entered as they were leaving, but he didn't stay long.

Finally, the only X-Man, minus Rogue, Remy felt comfortable with came in. she scolded him playfully when he called her "Stormy", but sat beside him none the less. The old friends talked for awhile about all sorts of things. Storm informed him that Piotr had joined the X-Men and the Brotherhood had left the mansion not long ago. Remy smirked when Ororo asked about his relationship with Rogue once the small talk was done.

"I knew y' wer' gon' ask dat question sooner o' later," he chuckled softly. "B'n datin' for…hmm… bout trios (3) months now. I love ma belle cher (beautiful dear) more den anyt'in'. I 'aven't seen 'er in a few days 'cause I was in N'Awleans on "business"…" Remy told her, emphasizing the word business. He was cut off by a choking sound and Rogue's monitors blaring. The pair glanced at the bed to find the girl's eyes open as she choked on her chest tube. The weather goddess called for Hank while the thief tried to calm Rogue. Her eyes were wide with fear and she didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings as she fought for air. Beast rushed into the room with a syringe and inserted it into her I.V. Once Rogue was calm, they removed the tube.

"Is she okay?" the Cajun asked worriedly. The blue furred man nodded.

"Though she's woken up sooner than expected, Rogue appears to be alright. The sedative should wear off soon. Now all we can do is wait."

* * *

Later that night, Rogue began to stir. Remy immediately summoned Hank as she shifted slightly with a groan. Finally her emerald orbs opened for the second time in 48 hours. Slowly the blurred figures in front of her came into focus. Beast, Logan, and Professor Xavier surrounded the foot and left side of the bed. Rogue felt a hand gently squeeze her right one. She let out a surprised gasp when her eyes saw Remy's face just feet in front of her.

"What…h-how…?" she croaked before coughing dryly. Having anticipated this, Beast supported her heavy head as she drank from the cup of water he held to her lips.

"Just take it easy Stripes," said Logan. The Professor waited until she finished drinking to speak. Exhaustion filled her gaze.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"Really tired…mah whole body hurts," she then realized that she was holding Remy's BARE hand. "How am Ah touchin' ya without gloves?"

"We believe that the wave of energy that hit you caused your powers to turn off. Together, you and I should be able to restart them. By restarting them, you may gain full control and be able to touch whenever you wish," Xavier summarized, seeing that she wasn't able to understand complicated information just yet. He wheeled up to were Hank stood and Remy released her hand.

"Just relax Rouge," he told her, holding out his hands to her temples.

Her eyes shut and neither moved for a few minutes. When their eyes reopened, Logan held out his uncovered hand to the girl. She concentrated on her powers and touched him for a moment. Letting go, Logan and the others watched Rogue squeeze her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth in discomfort as her injuries healed. Once her body relaxed, Hank spoke.

"Logan, you go rest, she'll be fine. Charles, could you please fetch Ororo while I find the saw to take off the casts?" Both men nodded and smiled when Rogue mouthed her thanks and the trio left leaving the couple alone. Remy cupped Rogue's cheek in his hand and stroked it with his thumb. She instinctively leaned into his touch.

"Y' got no idea how happy dis Cajun be dat y' okay Anna. Y' scared us pretty bad."

"Ah got a few bits of Logan's memory, but y'all will have tah explain it all tah meh bettah," she said, glancing away shyly. "Remy?"

"Oui Cher?"

"Ah think Ah deserve a present for saving the world and ya do owe meh a kiss." He grinned and said, "Have I ev'r denied y' of anyt'ing?"

Bracing himself up on an arm, he leaned over to place his lips upon her own. It was a tender kiss, yet each of the lovers poured their passion and love for one another into it. The kiss would've lasted longer if her heart monitor hadn't sounded, ratting them out. Beast and Strom raced into the room to find a red faced Rogue and a smirking thief.

* * *

An hour later Rogue was finally free of casts and stitches. She attempted to protest Dr. McCoy's orders to remain in the infirmary for the night, but lost the battle. She would be allowed to leave in the morning. An I.V. remained in her arm to give her fluids.

"Now Rogue, even though your injuries are healed, you're still very weak and will be sore for awhile. That means no missions, strenuous activities, and absolutely no Danger Room," he sternly ordered. The teen opened her mouth to argue.

"But…"

"No buts, you are to remain in bed for the next few days and take it easy for the next few weeks. Is that understood Miss Rogue?" She sighed and gave him a dirty look, but nodded reluctantly.

"Come now my dear, think on the positive side. No early training, no uniform (which reminds me that you need a new one), and everyone will be at your whim." A sly smile spread across her face as she looked at her boyfriend.

"NON, absolumente pas, (No absolutely not), don' even t'ink it Chere," the Cajun hastily said and she sighed once more. The adults chuckled and bit them goodnight. Drained, Rogue yawned and turned on her side. She looked over her shoulder at Remy and patted the empty space behind her. he understood and removed his shoes before lying down. His left arm served as a pillow while his right one wrapped around her waist. Rogue's back was pressed tightly to his chest. Remy kissed her cheek one last time before the exhausted couple fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning Storm brought Rogue some comfortable clothes to wear instead of her hospital gown. Once she was dressed in a loose pair of black shorts and a baggy purple t-shirt, Rogue pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Remy, who had left the room while she changed, was called back in and he lifted her bridal-style into his arms with ease. Her gloveless arms wrapped around his neck and he carried her out of the dreaded infirmary.

"So ma Chere, do y' want t' get somet'ing t' eat o do y' want t' got t' y' room?" he asked when they reached the elevator.

"Well, Ah am hungry and everyone will beh up bah now so let's go surprise them," she replied. He nodded in agreement and the pair headed to the dining room. All of the other students sat around the massive table eating and talking. Their chatter ended when the southern couple entered.

"Rogue?"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Is she touching him?"

"You can touch?"

"When did you wake up?"

Rogue held up a hand to silence them as Remy gently lowered her into an empty seat beside Kitty. The teen enthusiastically reached over and hugged her tightly. Rogue tried, but failed to not wince at the strength of the embrace. Seeing this from his chair on his girlfriend's opposite side, the Cajun spoke up.

"Easy Chaton (Kitty), she's still pretty sore," he kindly advised. Kitty blushed and apologized to her best friend.

"It's alriaght, just not so tiaght okay Kit. Ah'm not fully healed yet," she told her and turned to the others. "Now are y'all gonna let meh eat some real food so Ah can take mah meds or are ya gonna make meh starve and beh in pain?"

This caused everyone to laugh and the food was passed to her and Remy. As this went on, the girl answered their questions and they answered a few of her own. Once breakfast was over and Rogue had taken her pain medication, fatigue could be seen on Rogue's face. With a silent nod to the Professor, Remy spoke.

"C'mon petite, let's get y't' bed," he said as he rose from the table.

"But Rems, Ah'm not tiahred," she protested with a yawn as her picked her up (He had given the others his real name). He smirked.

"Ouais (Yeah), like I believe dat." Kurt walked with them to Rogue's room, knowing that she would fall asleep on the way, thus leaving her boyfriend to struggle with the door. His hypothesis was correct and he opened the door to her room. Her walls were a grayish-purple with black furniture. He pulled down her purple comforter and sheets and watched Remy tuck his sister in.

"Are y' gon' give moi de protective frère (brother) speech?" Remy asked quietly, looking into Kurt's yellow eyes. The latter shook his head.

"Nien (no), I am sure zat Logan has alveady threatened you. I trust mien schwiester's (my sister's) judgement, but you aren't off ze hook yet. Just…help her to see zat ze vorld izn't as bad as she zinks it is," the blue mutant responded.

"Je promets de faire cela et plus encore. Vous avez ma parole (I promise to do that and more. You have my word)."


End file.
